Cubicle
by SanctuaryGurl22
Summary: Taylor gets an unwelcome surprise, that makes him appreciate his once hated cubicle :


Sadly I don't own The Closer or any of the characters. Read, Review and Enjoy! This oneshot was inpired by Hannah_Emery and MyCaptainRaydor.

Commander Russell Taylor made a hasty retreat from the tiresome daily festivities of Major Crimes to do some last minute paperwork in the cubicle he had been so graciously assigned. After working 30 years for the LAPD he was reduced to nothing more than a 13x13 cubicle in the back corner of Major Crimes. The atrocious space has no walls and very little privacy from prying eyes. The one upside is its remote location gave him free reign to slip in quick cat nap or game of Tetris. The cubicle was his Sanctuary; a place that he could be alone. As the Commander turned the corner to his work space, he was shocked at the sight before.

Captain Raydor and Chief Johnson were perched on adjacent corners of his desk in deep conversation. He was too far away to hear what was being said but could tell it was intense. The ladies were only mere inches from each other and it looked as if the Chief was whispering in Raydor's ear. Both ladies had their unending long legs crossed and turned so that their knees were slightly touching each other. Quiet, almost inaudibly giggles escaped Raydor's throat. It was the first, and probably last time, he had heard her so jovial. If he didn't know that these woman as mortal enemies of each other he would darn well swear they were holding hands.

The Commander took a step back, leaned against the wall across from his cube and closed his eyes. The stress and relentless chaos of working for the LAPD had finally gotten to him, causing his mind to play tricks. There was no way in hell he had just witnessed the Chief and Darth Raydor on amicable terms with each other. He had never seen the two even have a civilized conversation that didn't end in screaming, shouted expletives, and one or both of them storming out. The Commander chuckled to himself, pushed himself away from the wall and walked back toward his desk hoping the ladies had gone along their merry ways. Leaving him with the freedom to sulk and throw a one man pity party. What he saw when he turned the corner for a second time will be forever burned into his brain.

Raydor was now sitting in the middle of his desk with her back to him; the Chief was nowhere to be found. Raydor's legs were spread wide and a small whimpers escaped her lips. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in loose curls The form fitting skirt she wore was pushed up and now straddled her tiny waist; her hands were working diligently to undo the buttons of her expensive Armani blazer. Before she was able to wriggle her way out of the confining jacket she threw her head back letting a deep guttural moan burst from deep within her. After what seemed like hours her body seemed to give out; she fell back onto the desk panting loudly. Her eyes were tightly shut and her body was visually pulsating. Beads of sweat formed across her brow and the alabaster skin of her face turned a luscious shade of pink.

The Chief whom had all been unseen until now, stood up from her hiding place between the Captain's legs with a smirk lacing her face. She slowly ran her hands up Raydor's body, paying extra close attention to key erogenous zones. Raydor moaned in response to the gentle exploration of her body. The Chief climbed atop the desk, straddling Raydor's midsection letting her hot center slide along the Captain's soft stomach. She leaned close and pulled Raydor's lips close to hers; embracing her in a hot passionate kiss. All the while the Chief's nimble fingers unbuttoned the captain's blouse revealing her full luscious bosom straining against a black lacy bra. The Chief eyed Raydor's overflowing bosom before unhooking the clasps at the front of the bra. Raydor moaned in response to the release and arched her back in anticipation.

The chief leaned close swirling her tongue in circles around Sharon's rosy nipples before sucking the ever growing bud into her mouth. The noises coming from Raydor grew in intensity and volume. With each suckle the Captain's body raised higher and higher off the desk, her legs spreading wider as the Chief's hand crept toward her hot folds, rubbing her hand in a slow, steady rhythm along the hot flesh applying more pressure with each stroke. The Chief suckled harder on the captains erect nipples all the while stroking firmly on the pulsating clit beneath her palm.

The Captains orgasm came with a vengeance. Her body jerked wildly, arms outstretched; flailing in all directions. A string of curse words cut through the stale air and the sound of her panting filled the tiny space. The moment seemed to go on for an unruly length but was ended when a loud crashed filled the air. Both the ladies jumped off the desk in shock and searched for what caused the offending noise. Raydor pulled her skirt back to its proper place and scrambled to find her discarded bra, shirt and blazer. The Chief walked around the desk and picked up the shattered model airplane that had once sat on Commander Taylor's desk. She quietly discarded the remnants of the plane in the trashcan before turning her attention to the now fully dressed Captain.

"Oh, for heavens sakes, that scared the crap out of me. That is definitely a sign to leave before someone catches us. I hope the Commander doesn't notice the missing centerpiece." she said as an afterthought as she and the Captain exited the cubicle not noticing the Commander stalking in the corner.

When he was sure the ladies were long gone the Commander slowly walked around the corner toward his desk. He stood and eyed the desk reliving what had just transpired on that very spot. A smirk graced his lips and he took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. He reached into the trash can and pulled out the wing of his favorite model plane, twirling it around in his hand. A chuckle escaped his lips when he noticed a faint imprint on the edge of his desk. Instinctively he ran his hand over the print and savored the warmth coming from that spot.

Once again discarding the plane wing the Commander leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on top of the warm print left by Captain Raydor's hot body. The Commander had finally found a reason to enjoy this small, secluded cubicle.


End file.
